


Sight

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glasses, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len needs reading glasses.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Didn't quite know what to do with a domestic prompt but here is Sight. Written for day 6 of the Flarrowverse Shipyard rare-pair week with the prompt Domestic/Slice of life. Only two days to go.

Len scowled down at the book. His eyes had gone blurry yet again and it was tough to make them focus. He tried his best but it really wasn’t working. It was just making his headache worse. He finally sighed and set aside the book, he wouldn’t be doing any more reading today.

He turned and glared at an object on Rip’s desk. There they sat, all innocent and non-invasive like they weren’t a sign that he was getting old. Like they didn’t show the 10 year age difference between him and Rip. As though they weren’t the beginning of the end.

Therefore, despite the fact that they would have made life much easier for him, he almost never wore them. He couldn’t take the implications that they came with and he preferred not thinking about it as much as possible. Although…if he did wear them he could continue to read the book on ancient Greece that had had him mesmerized for days. He would probably be able to finish it.

Finally giving in to the need he picked the glasses back up and gently set them on his face. He squinted through them for a moment and then his eyes adjusted. He opened the book back up and continued reading where he had left off. He had planned on taking off the glasses before anyone would have had the chance to see him admitting defeat.

Before he had the chance though Rip had come into his office looking for an artifact or something and had come across his boyfriend wearing the glasses he had given him to help with the deteriorating eyesight. It was too cute a sight to resist so he ordered Gideon to take a quick picture of it and then entered his office.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Len whipped off the glasses and quickly set them aside, trying to pretend like he wasn’t using them at all. Rip hid a fond smile. It was so amusing to him that Len always tried to hide these kinds of things from him. As though Gideon wouldn’t tell him about it.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about them. I think that they make you look dignified and handsome. They really suit your face. Besides, they make things for you so much easier. You should just give in and wear them.” Len scowled at him in irritation.

“They make me look old. They highlight how much older then you, I am. Besides, even if they do make me look handsome they are still a big pain the but to try and remember to wear all the time. I hate it. I just don’t want to need them.”

“Nobody wants them. All those things that you said are true. You have refused to deal with contacts though so that means that you need to wear the glasses. Your vision is only going to get worse. Would it help to say that you look sexy in them and I would really like to take you to bed?” Len looked thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded.

“It does actually. I feel very self-conscious while I have them on. About how they look and how they feel. As though people will judge me. You are right about the contacts though. They are simply too much work for me. I can’t deal with all the cleaning and replacing. Although I have never worried about that before, both the embarrassment and the cleaning.”

“You have never had something that threatens your ability to do your job before. You are worried that people are going to look at you and see someone old and incapable of the heists that you pull off. That is really what you are worried about. Being incompetent. Losing the one thing that has always set you apart from everyone else.” Len gave a little shrug that said that he probably agreed with Rip and didn’t want to admit it.

It was a hard thing for him to admit. That he worried about that kind of thing when by all rights he really shouldn’t. It was a had for him to reconcile that he was really just like everyone else.

“Now lets put that all out of your mind. I have something that I want to show you.” Rip stood up and tugged Len to his feet leading him out of the study and down the hallway to the Waverider. Len had no idea where they were going but he had a feeling that it was going to be good. Rip led them away from the study and towards the bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door and allowed Len in to see what he had done with the place. Len stared into the bedroom stunned at what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe that Rip had done this for him. It was just amazing.

There, painted on the walls and ceiling was his favorite view. A small uninhabited corner of space they had stopped off in with the Waverider while doing repairs. The galaxy had been stunning including a massive star that was orbited by 6 planets. Gas giants all of them and each one was a different color. Len had named it the bejeweled bracelet in his head, owing to the cylindrical shape of the galaxy.

He hadn’t wanted to leave the view so soon and pictures from Gideon, even that close could only do so much.

“It’s beautiful.” Len was awestruck by the entire thing.

“I was hoping that it would make you feel better about the glasses thing. This is something that you don’t need them for. You can enjoy them whenever you want with or without the spectacles.” Len reached out and touched one of the planets, an emerald green that stood out against the black of the sky.

Then he whipped around and kissed Rip right on the lips. Pressing kiss after kiss on him until neither of them could breathe.

“It does make me feel better. Much better. Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked the story. Seriously guys it encourages me to write.


End file.
